


And Minho Smiled

by The Ivy Trio (HoneyFire)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, I made a cousin of wicked, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OC characters, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, Wicked - Freeform, do you understand the pain, minho is taken away, no you dont - Freeform, okay have fun, thomas saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/The%20Ivy%20Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas came back to get Minho, and found more people than he bargained for, he's not complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Minho Smiled

Thomas was hiding behind a corner, waiting, just waiting on those damned people to come walking out of that room so that he could go inside. The gang was armed and ready outside, now it was just up to him to save Minho. The doors finally opened, and three women walked out, backed by two guards. They walked past him nonchalantly, not really looking for danger. Completely oblivious.

As soon as they were gone, Thomas swooped around the corridor and swiped the key card. The doors peeled back as slowly as they could possibly move and carefully Thomas stepped inside. He saw the rows and rows of bodies, strung up and being drained. He hoped and prayed that Minho wasn't up there.

"Minho?" He asked out loud, voice echoing throughout the room. There was no response, so he kept moving, checking everybody for his runner.

A soft whine caught his ear, Thomas turned around to look directly to where the noise came from, it was still a mass of lifeless bodies. Discouraged, Thomas turned to jog back out. Thank God Minho wasn't hooked up like them. 

He thought back to how he had found Teresa in one of the beds, maybe Minho was in one of those? Quickly, Thomas backtracked to where they had run through the vents, mimicked the prior movements Aris had made to get them out. Somehow Thomas made it through, and pulled himself out of the same vent. 

He followed through the steps he had made, came running up behind a lone guard. Threw himself into the air and drop kicked the man, taking his weapon and running for it. All the way back around WICKED, ready to fight. A newfound rage growing deep inside of him. Rage towards the people that took his Minho away and hurt him. 

Thomas burst through that door and held up his gun, to the two men in the room. They immediately threw their hands up and backed away from Thomas.

"Where is he?!" Thomas demanded, seething with anger. "Minho. Where is he?"

The scientists didn't say anything.

Thomas shot the gun once into one of the men,"I said where is he?!"

The last man nodded and spoke with a thick Mexican accent,"Minho. Asian? Brown eyes, cries alot?"

Thomas frowned, cries alot? "Yeah...sounds like him."

The man nodded and walked into the back room, instead of emerging with Minho like Thomas had asked, he came back with a girl.

"This Kimono. Kimono know where Minho be. Kimono take you to him. Set him free?" 

Kimono shook her dark black hair out of her face,"Minho?"

"You know where he is?" Thomas asked, clenching his gun with sweaty hands.

Kimono gave him a gentle smile,"Certainly do. I've been taking care of him the past few days and getting him ready for.." Kimono made a disgusted face and spat in the trash can,"Harvesting." She went to grab her key card and waved him along,"I'll take you to the poor guy. Just put the damn gun down and act normal."

Thomas lowered it and followed quickly behind her, surprised at the speed of her pace, but he wasn't complaining. Kimono took a few more turns, pacing in what seemed a circle until they reached some stairs. They traveled up the spiraling stairs, Kimono nearly collapsing multiple times for unknown reasons.

It ate away at Thomas. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked her, watching her hold a hand over her stomach.

She lifted her shirt a bit to reveal a small bumg,"Baby is making this really tough."

Thomas paled,"Your..pregnant?"

She nodded,"Seven weeks, WICKED won't let me off the hook though, baby was an experiment they put on me and apparently leaving their sight is such a crime." She sighed and turned left,"Come on, Minho is at the end of this corridor."

"Come with us." Thomas said, looking her in the eye as he followed.

"What?" Kimono looked at him again.

Thomas stepped in front of her,"You don't have to, but I'm asking you too. You don't want to bring a baby into the world with WICKED there, who knows, maybe they'll treat him like they have us. Test subjects."

Kimono looked at her belly,"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." She stepped around him and continued on to the door. Swiped her key card, and opened the door,"Come on!"

Thomas followed quickly inside, almost vomiting what little food he had in his stomach, at the sight that he saw. Minho, was laying weakly on a bed, body littered with bruises, and surgery cuts, shivering at the cold air, laying in only his boxers and with a thin blanket.

"The hell.." Kimono rushed to the side of the bed and draped a thicker blanket upon the weakened runner,"He wasn't like this when I left him thismorning."

She read his stats and administered a drug to bring him to full consciousness. Minho immediately started shaking harder and crying, murmering the name Newt, and Thomas over and over.

"Minho." Thomas came over to him and knelt down, catching his bloodshot eyes,"Minho, we're here to get you."

Minho lit up a little bit,"Thomas!" He threw his arms around Thomas and hugged him the best he could, crying into the crook of his neck. 

Familiar clothes fell on the bed beside them,"They're all I could find." Kimono said. It was the same blue shirt, pants, boots, and runner tack Minho had worn in. A red shirt and black shorts. And the clothes Minho had been taken in. Minho thumbed the familiar tack and went to slowly put on a new attire. Red shirt, runner tack, pants he picked up before going to the scorch, and his trusty boots.

Thomas tucked the rest into his backpack. Minho struggled up to his feet with the help of Kimono, but Thomas swooped in and took her place.

"Don't give yourself a miscarriage." He smirked at her glare, it was really just an excuse to put his hands on Minho's waist. Minho curled into Thomas's hold and stood fully.

"Miscarriage?" The Asian asked, looking at Kimono. Kimono shrugged, leaving Thomas to fill in.

"She's pregnant with a baby WICKED created as an experiment. She's coming with us." He explained, motioning to the girl now bustling about the room and filling a bag with bottled water. Tossed Thomas and Minho a few.

"I was pretty active before..this." Kimono added,"I'm fine running and doing some crazy shit until my second trimester."

Minho nodded approvingly,"She was the only one that didn't give me a ton of drugs when I started panicking and helped me."

The trio left the room and headed for the stairs, Minho staggering a bit and needing to lean on Thomas. Once even tripping.

"Whoa, I've got you baby, I've got you." Thomas murmured into the soft skin of his boyfriend. Minho leaned against him and regained his footing. Kimono stopped, her eyes gazing off down one of the corridors. She jumped the railing and ran down the cooridor to one of the door, kicked it in.

Thomas readied his gun, waiting on her to call some form of security after them. Instead, she came out of the room with a little girl, with bright blue eyes, and two Asian-American boys around their age. They hoisted guns that Thomas and Minho had never seen strapped over their shoulders, Kimono walked over to them, Thomas readying his only gun in fear.

Kimono only laughed, turned the guns in her hands, so that they pointed to her, and held them out.

"AZ92's. They're stronger than that one there." One of the boys beamed,"Built it myself."

Minho took the guns and curiously examined them.

"You and your guns, Plato." The second boy rolled his eyes and waved at Thomas and Minho,"I'm Pic."

Pic was about as tall as Minho, thin and lanky with half his bangs cut short, and the other side hanging above his eyebrows. Bright brown eyes and what appeared to be paint forming tribal markings on his body.

Plato on the other hand was a bit shorter, deep brown hair flipped to the side like a lazy version of Minho. He made up from his size with his striking blue eyes and muscled, toned arms that looked like God's sculpted them themselves.

"Elizabeth, do you remember which door they brought Minho in through?" Kimono asked the little girl, who held her hand.

Elizabeth nodded,"Follow me!" And thus she turned and skipped down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked, taking a gun from Minho and strapping it over his shoulder.

"We have some motorbikes and vehicles with plenty of stuff in them." Kimono answered, following the girl,"Elizabeth has an extremely tacky memory, so she remembers everything."

"WICKED pick you guys up too?" Pic asked, waiting on the two Gladers.

"We were put in one of their Mazes." Minho responded,"How did you get here?"

"We were in an underground facility by a place called LURK. Life Unit Reservation Komplex, they were a cousin of WICKED. Except they wiped all of our memory's clean slate with no name. Every night this door would open, and I would run out there and figure out what it was. Day One, was a cliff. Day Two, was a Maze of sliding blades and doors. Day Three, was a waterfall with a ton of colored lights. Day Four..."

"Day Four, a pond. Day Five, a weird ass maze, Day 6, a large space with nothing but plants, top was opened up and we could see outside. Day 7, was a room of nothing, no lights or anything." Plato finished, a bright look on his face,"You were the best Charger we had."

Pic and Minho shared a look.

"You ran those, didn't you? Trying to get a way out." Minho smiled.

Pic gave him a high-five,"Sure did. Never did find a way out though, we were almost out and then all of a sudden WICKED comes in and starts saying they bought out LURK and were taking us to their facility. Thus we're here."

The boys kept talking about what had happened with them and how their old lives were. Thomas learned that they had called themselves Shadows, and their home was Shade. Every once in a while at random times, a boy or a girl with no memory at all would drop through a space in the ceiling into a trampoline like surface. A name was drawn in pen on their necks. From there they would pick up an occupation that fit them best. Pic and Plato had come in together, both knowing their names and nothing else. Apparently they had been purchased from WICKED, and added. Yet Plato remained in a coma for almost a year, while Pic worked his way up to running the unknown rooms that nobody dared enter.

"Then there was Zero." Plato said,"He was Australian, took care of me from the day I got there until I woke up and took care of me. He had this smile that could light up your whole day, damn I miss him.."

"Like Newt." Thomas sighed, thinking of his cheeky blond,"He was almost the same way, British too."

Pic looked like he was about to cry,"Did you have to send him two thousand miles away too?"

"What?" Thomas felt his heart drop,"No... Newt is outside waiting on us."

"Send him away?" Minho looked horrified.

"WICKED was going to take him away and test him, so we knocked him out and sent him to this little island where they've established a place for Immunes to live."

Plato added,"Was the hardest decision of our lives."

"Is the place called Paradise?" Thomas asked. He revived nods,"That's where were going." He took Minho's hand and squeezed it,"All of us. You guys too."

Plato lit up,"Really?"

Thomas nodded.

Pic suddenly hugged them,"Thank you, thank you so much."

Thomas and Minho grinned at each other and hugged him back. Elizabeth stopped and pointed to a door.

"This one!" She announced pridefully.

Thomas didn't know where, or how, but Kimono had a book of files in her hand, he decided not to pry. 

Kimono opened the door and waited on all of them to walk out the door. It was a large garage, filled with Jeeps and motorbikes. Two bikes were loaded on the backs of each truck.

"Pick one, we're going to need two of these babies," Kimono pointed to the large vehicles in the back,"Key's are in the ignition."

Thomas and Minho got into one of the black vehicles, Thomas driving. He turned the key, and the engine started. Beside him, Kimono roared one to life, Elizabeth estatic beside her.

Plato and Pic took two bikes out from the corner, helmets on and bouncing around.

"You ready?" Kimono asked.

"Ready." Thomas found he was surprisingly good at driving, and drove towards where the group was. "Newt!" 

Newt poked his head out from behind the sand dune and came running. Brenda, Jorge, and the rest of the gang following close behind. At the sight of Minho, Newt teared up and pulled his boyfriends into a big hug, kissed Minho and Thomas each.

All of a sudden, Pic and Plato drove their motorbikes over beside them.

"Sorry to kill your reunion, but guys we need to move." Pic pointed to the red lights flickering on at WICKED.

Newt looked cautiously at the group that Thomas had picked up.

"One of the girls helped me find Minho," Thomas explained,"She's pregnant with an experiment baby from WICKED, and her friends are helping us out. They're from a cousin corporation called Lurk, I'll explain more in the Jeep."

Newt nodded and ran to the empty Jeep, where Brenda was getting in. Brenda, Thomas, Minho, Newt, Frypan, and Aris were in one Jeep, the surviving Right Arm were in with Kimono. Jorge took a motorbike and went with Pic and Plato.

Newt was extremely curious about Zero, and vowed that he was going to find this boy when they got there. Minho laughed and curled up into his chest, dozing off. Thomas smiled fondly at them and wrapped a free arm around them both, knowing that they would be okay.

A couple hours later, Thomas found himself, Newt, and Minho on the motorbikes, firing around ahead of the gang. They were almost there. Pic was up ahead with Minho, speeding ahead excitedly, feeling the need for speed as always.

When Newt picked up to catch his boyfriend, Thomas could only smile. 

\- - -

It was the second day Newt had spent with Minho and Thomas, in Paradise, they ran into somebody incredibly particular. Kimono, Pic, and Plato had never described what Zero looked like, but Thomas and Minho knew to look for a smile like Newt's, and an Australian accent.

"Bloody hell." A voice had said, one day while they were at a park.

Newt had turned around, and noticed a boy, about his age, laying in the grass, holding his foot.

"You okay?" Newt asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yep." The guy groaned, Newt noticed how his hair was a beautiful shade of ginger and mixed with white highlights. Then how oddly pale he was, then those eyes. The shade of purple. "Stubbed my toe."

His accent was Australian, Newt liked that. "Damn, that sucks." 

The boy eventually let go of his foot and stood up, held out his hand invitingly,"I'm Zero."

"Newt." The little British man looked to where Minho and Thomas were playing in the grass,"Do you happen to know somebody named Pic? Maybe Kimono or Plato?"

Zero went pale,"Yeah... Why?"

Newt smiled,"They're looking for you."

Zero's eyes went wide,"Really? You-you know where they are?"

"Yeah, they came here with us two days ago."

\- - -

 

It had been a while since Zero had been reunited with his best friends, since Kimono got together with Pic and had a little boy. The boy turned out to be mixed with some kind of DNA, because his eyes were golden, and he had jet black hair, she named him Winston, in honor of the friend Minho, Newt and Thomas had lost.

Plato and Zero had gotten together. Newt, Thomas and Minho had gotten engaged, and something very particular happened to Minho. He was finally happy. Happy and glowing and so much softer than he used to be. Newt didn't understand how the former Runner had become such a cuddle bug.

They were all cuddled up in bed one morning, Minho curled up in Thomas' arms, Newt snuggled to his neck, when he brought up being taken to WICKED for the first time in a long time.

"I never said this," Minho began,"But thank you, for coming back to get me." 

Thomas looked at the sleeping Newt, and kissed them both,"I know babe." He had almost fallen back asleep when Minho and Newt suddenly turned around and shoved him off the bed.

"Got ya!" Newt giggled.

Thomas groaned and looked up from the floor at the two he called his boyfriends,"You are the shuckiest shuck faced shucks there ever was."

And Minho smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 10/12/15  
> I SCREWED UP  
> I went back to the theater with my friend to rewatch Maze Runner, and I realized something. They took Aris and Sonya too, not just Minho. So...we left poor Aris and Sonya. Please try to ignore that mistake and if you REALLY want to waste your time, go ahead and read this...  
> 


End file.
